


Más espesa que el agua

by Starlightzz



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightzz/pseuds/Starlightzz
Summary: Al final del verano, Malcolm descubre que nada volverá a ser igual con Reese. La sangre es más espesa que el agua.
Relationships: Malcolm/Reese (Malcolm in the Middle)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Verano

Los días de sol estaban a punto de terminar. Era lo último del verano. Un verano que sería inolvidable a pesar de ser poco extraordinario.

Pero, en cierta medida eran unas vacaciones diferentes a las anteriores y para Malcolm y Reese significaba la única cosa buena que habían tenido en toda su vida.

“Deberíamos hacerle una visita sorpresa a Tracy y mencionar casualmente que tendremos una fiesta de piscina. Se arrepentirá de no habernos invitado a su cumpleaños.” dijo   
Reese bronceándose el torso sobre su toalla húmeda, las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Malcolm rodó los ojos, pero estaban ocultos detrás de sus gafas de sol, eran iguales a las de Reese. Oferta del Lucky Aide: dos por un dólar.

Se incorporó de medio cuerpo sobre su propia toalla, irritado por las fanfarronadas de su hermano y quizá por el exceso de sol. No le sentaba bien el sol.

“Decídete ¿quieres? Primero odias a Tracy, luego quieres impresionar a Tracy, después quieres ponerla celosa invitando otras chicas ¿para qué? Para que al final decidas que es mejor dejar la piscina en secreto.”

“Discúlpame por no querer arruinarlo. Si alguien se entera de la piscina y le dice a Dewey, él irá con el chisme a mamá.”

Tenía toda la razón. Malcolm no iba a reconocerlo en voz alta así que se recostó de nuevo.

“Además, Dewey no sabe nadar. Sería una molestia tener que cuidarlo para que no se ahogue. Imagina el castigo que nos pondría mamá si eso pasa.” dijo como si hablara de una travesura cualquiera. 

A pesar de todas las barbaridades que escuchaba decir a Reese a diario, Malcolm no dejaba de sorprenderse. Pero tenía demasiado calor para discutir.

“¿Y para qué asolearnos? Creo que me estoy insolando y deshidratando.”

“No quieres llegar al nuevo curso escolar luciendo como un pescado frío. Si nos bronceamos todo mundo sabrá que nos divertimos.”

Malcolm sudaba y sentía que su piel no podía soportar un minuto más sin tostarse. Consideraba que Reese estaba en ventaja por tener más músculos, así que el sol no le hacía nada.

Bebió de la lata de soda que tenía junto a él, empezaba a calentarse y ya tenía un sabor feo pero le calmaba la sed.

“Tú harías lo que fuera por ser popular. Incluso rostizarte como pollo. Tienes qué controlarte un poco.”

“Al menos yo hago las cosas divertidas. ¿Acaso no fue idea mía lo de la piscina? Déjame recordar...oh espera. sí, si lo fue.”

Un día Reese había llegado corriendo a la habitación y le dijo a Malcolm que se apresurara a seguirlo sin hacer preguntas. Malcolm fue tras él, porque cuando alguno de ellos pedía desesperado que lo siguieran y sin preguntar, era porque se trataba de algo bueno.

Y así fue.

Los chicos se asomaron por encima de la cerca del patio trasero.

“¿Es lo que creo que es?” dijo Malcolm con la voz temblorosa.

“Así es hermano, te presento el paraíso.”

Los vecinos de la casa de junto se habían mudado unos meses antes. Para los chicos seguía siendo un misterio el motivo y la verdad les daba un poco igual. Desde su mala experiencia con Josh y Emily, la niña demonio, decidieron dejar de interactuar con cualquier vecino nuevo en esa casa. Lo único importante ahora era la flamante piscina que los esperaba con su agua cristalina y fresca. El agente de bienes raíces debía estar intentando vender la casa otra vez, eso explicaba el esmero por hacer ver la propiedad más atractiva para posibles clientes. 

“Pero es increíble, es genial. Por lo tanto algo va a salir mal.”

“Seguramente” dijo Reese “Saldrá mal, pero no saldrá mal hoy.”

Malcolm asintió. 

“¿Unas carreras?” lo retó Reese.

Sin esperar un segundo más, los dos saltaron la cerca y en cuanto aterrizaron se quitaron los zapatos y los calcetines. No era una competencia justa pues al correr se iban empujando para sabotearse. El que tocara el agua primero sería el ganador. Salpicaron todo el borde de la piscina y casi se hundieron hasta el fondo. 

Los sonidos de la superficie desaparecieron, sustituídos ahora por burbujeos y la sensación de presión en los oídos. La ropa y el cabello de los chicos danzaban con el movimiento del agua. Reese esbozó una gran sonrisa, mostraba los dientes, lo que le daba el aspecto de un tiburón. Una cadena de burbujas salió de su boca. 

Malcolm jamás olvidaría esa expresión de su hermano. De todas sus sonrisas presumidas, esta era la mejor. Le sonrió de regreso bajo el agua.

A diferencia de aquel día, Malcolm ya no estaba tan impresionado con la piscina. Era la mañana más calurosa que habían tenido y estar simplemente tendidos a merced de los rayos ultravioletas era agotador.

Reese parecía haber olvidado todos los fabulosos planes de fiestas y conquistas. Ya no quedaba mucho para que las vacaciones terminaran y para Malcolm empezaba a sentirse   
como un desperdicio de tiempo. Sin expectativas tal vez no se hubiera sentido así.

“Esto es aburrido, Reese.” dijo Malcolm secándose la frente perlada de sudor.

“Porque quieres. Nunca tendrás una oportunidad como esta. Cierra la boca y disfruta toda esta paz. No creo que prefieras estar en casa con mamá gritándonos.”

“Desde luego que no. Pero podríamos hacer algo, no sé, algo más. Dijiste que podríamos invitar a gente de la escuela. Nos estamos tardando.”

Reese se ajustó las gafas de sol.

“Nah, ya no me parece divertido. Esto es mejor.”

Malcolm se subió las gafas bruscamente y las dejó encima de su cabeza.

“Hacemos lo mismo que cuando estamos en nuestra habitación castigados. Si, era relajante al principio estar aquí, pero ya no lo es. Menos si insistes en obligarme a tener una quemadura del tercer grado.”

“El silencio es agradable. ¿No crees que es mejor que estemos sólo tú y yo?”

Iba a responder que si, pero no todo el tiempo. Algo que hubiera sido mucho mejor era tener más invitados, chicas y chicos que después hablaran maravillas de ellos y de la piscina, aunque no fuera suya.

“Nos vemos todos los días Reese, no es tan genial estar a solas.”

Entonces Reese se incorporó un poco y deslizó las gafas por debajo de sus ojos, mirando a Malcolm por encima de ellas.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Malcolm.

“Nada” dijo Reese volviendo a su posición anterior subiéndose las gafas de nuevo. Sonriendo de forma enigmática.

“Espero que no estés pensando en hacerme una broma pesada. No con este calor.”

“Qué adorable eres cuando te pones paranoico.”

“Basta Reese, sé que estas tramando algo.”

“No tienes pruebas.”

“Quizá no, pero sólo lo sé.”

“Podrás ser un sabelotodo pero sin pruebas, no hay delito. Ahora, ¿quieres disfrutar del momento por sólo una vez?”

“No, y menos sabiendo que puedes atacarme a traición.”

Reese resopló.

“Bien, tú te lo ganaste” dijo Reese levantándose y poniendo las gafas a un lado.

“Espera, ¿qué intentas…

Malcolm no pudo continuar, Reese lo jaló del brazo, lo rodeó por el torso mientras su hermano se resistía y gritaba. Tomó vuelo y lo arrojó a la piscina. Al cabo de unos segundos, Malcolm sacó la cabeza tosiendo y escupiendo agua.

“¡Idiota! ¡A esto me refería!

Ni bien había terminado de decirlo, cuando Reese se arrojó de bomba justo delante de él, haciéndolo tragar más agua.

Cuando Reese emergió, lucía orgulloso y en su elemento y atlético como un tritón, mientras tanto Malcolm se sonaba la nariz.

Malcolm iba a nadar a la orilla, pero entonces Reese lo miró. Algo le divertía bastante. 

“Espero que ya estés contento.” dijo Malcolm indignado, moviendo sus brazos despacio para mantenerse a flote, igual que Reese. 

“Me atrapaste. Si estoy tramando algo. Más o menos.” dijo Reese flotando en círculos alrededor de él.

De pronto Malcolm se sintió en extremo vulnerable, miró alrededor temiendo encontrarse con algún lagarto o sanguijuelas que Reese hubiera llevado a la piscina y empezando a ponerse nervioso porque su hermano lo rodeaba. Ahora sí parecía un tiburón.

“Tengo un secreto.” dijo Reese de pronto, satisfecho de su declaración, “Pero no puedo decírtelo.”

“¿Cuál es el punto entonces? Pudiste mantener la boca cerrada.”

Reese sonrió.

“Ya que lo sabes todo, esperaba que pudieras adivinarlo.” dijo nadando un poco y quedando frente a él.

“No voy a caer en tu juego, Reese.”

“Pero hermano mío, lo acabas de hacer. Siempre lo haces. No puedes evitarlo. Te gusta jugar conmigo. Es NUESTRO juego.”

“¿De qué rayos estás hablando? El sol te cocinó el cerebro, ¿o qué?” 

“Parece que tendrás qué averiguarlo” dijo Reese guiñándole el ojo, tomando mucho aire y sumergiéndose bajo el agua.

Malcolm hubiera descartado esa conversación. Era como una de tantas sandeces que Reese decía, pero después de lo que pasó ese fin de semana, cobró un sentido diferente.

La tarde en que todo se puso de cabeza llovía sin parar. Había estado lloviendo desde la noche anterior. Para el anochecer del día siguiente ya llovía a cántaros. 

A Dewey ya le dolían los dedos de tanto jugar con el Gameboy, pero tenía demasiada pereza para tomar su teclado electrónico y ponerse a practicar. Malcolm tomaba notas de un grueso libro que tenía abierto sobre su escritorio. Hubiera sido un pacífico sábado, pero Lois no dejaba de vociferar desde la cocina que Reese se las vería con ella en cuanto volviera. Los chicos estaban preparados para que ella irrumpiera en cualquier momento acusándolos de saber dónde se había metido Reese.

“Creo que me estoy acabando las baterías” dijo Dewey sin despegar la vista de su jugada de Tetris.

“Reese te colgará de los calzoncillos, mejor busca un reemplazo para las baterías del Gameboy antes de que regrese.”

Después de perder el juego, Dewey dejó caer el Gameboy sobre la almohada y se estiró en la cama. Buscar baterías usadas en los cajones iba a ser toda una odisea y no le apetecía hacerlo.

“¿Y a dónde fue?” preguntó Dewey a su hermano.

“Yo no sé.”

“Por favor, claro que sabes. Ustedes dos han sido inseparables este verano. Parece que los cosieron por el costado.”

“No somos inseparables.” dijo en tono despectivo.

“Aunque lo niegues. Me han dejado fuera de todos sus planes estas vacaciones. Y lo entiendo, soy menor que ustedes, tienen más cosas en común.”

“¿Me estás reclamando por ignorarte o me estás ofendiendo por compararme con Reese?”

“Te pones demasiado a la defensiva cuando te digo que tú y Reese son mejores amigos.”

“¡No lo somos!”

“Vamos Malcolm, si fueras mejor que Reese tuvieras otros amigos. Aparte de Stevie no tienes a nadie más. Hasta deberías agradecerle que se junte contigo. Y ya que el verano prácticamente se acabó, ¿me dirás a dónde se iban a escondidas?”

Malcolm se giró sobre su escritorio, dándole la espalda a su hermanito.

“Qué te importa.”

“¿Es ahí a dónde se fue Reese anoche?”

“No ¡Deja de molestar y déjame estudiar!”

“¡Ajá! Dijiste que no sabías dónde estaba.”

“Y no lo sé. Sólo sé dónde no está.”

“¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Y dónde no está?”

“Buen intento.”

“Tal vez deberías confiarme todos tus secretos ahora que Reese va a dejarte.”

“Como sea. No te diré nada.”

“Ya veremos. Lo que creo es que Reese debe haber tenido suerte con alguna chica anoche. Y conociendo lo desesperado que está y lo perdedor que es, debe seguir con ella. Así que Malcolm, creo que has sido botado. Al menos hasta que lo boten a él.”

Malcolm sintió que se le retorcieron las entrañas. Y era algo absurdo porque de todas maneras con el inicio del ciclo escolar no tendría tanto tiempo para tontear con Reese. Ir a la piscina ya no era novedad y era el primero en quejarse por sentirse atascado en vacaciones con el menos brillante de sus hermanos. Pero el hecho de que Reese consiguiera cerrar el verano con una conquista lo hacía sentir envidia. O eso creía. 

Si era verdad esa teoría, significaba que el karma lo había alcanzado muy pronto por dejar de lado a Dewey. Pero podía ser, que su hermanito sólo lo decía para desquitarse.

“Sé que quieres hacerme enojar Dewey, no lo conseguirás. Ve y consigue esas baterías, no quiero que Reese me eche la culpa a mí.” 

Mientras Dewey buscaba primero en los juguetes electrónicos que estaban dispersos por toda la habitación, Malcolm recordó lo que Reese le había dicho en la piscina. Él tenía un secreto y debía ser ese. Una chica. Claro. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? Sintió esa punzada de envidia de nuevo, combinada con resentimiento. Una parte era porque sería botado y la otra porque Reese no se lo había dicho directamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Quería hacerse el importante provocando a Malcolm para que lo adivinara?

El análisis del comportamiento de su hermano se enredaba con el texto que debía estudiar. Tenía que releer y corregir sus notas. Estaba a punto de tirarlo todo. Llevaba probablemente veinte minutos así, Dewey ya había dejado la habitación para buscar baterías por toda la casa y no se había dado cuenta.

Concluyó que en cuanto Reese llegara le preguntaría con quién había estado, eso si Reese no se adelantaba a presumirle.

Supo que el momento de averiguarlo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Un coche de la policía había aparcado en el frente de su casa.

“Ah, entonces no era por una chica” pensó Malcolm recuperando su sentido de superioridad al tratar de ignorar las luces de la sirena que se proyectaban por las paredes.

Esto era un incidente de rutina. Menos común que cuando Francis aún vivía ahí, pero sucedía. Reese tenía roces con la ley y pasaba más tiempo en el juzgado de lo juvenil que en su clase de Geografía. Por lo tanto, Malcolm sabía que lo mejor era esperar un rato antes de salir a averiguar qué acto de vandalismo había cometido su hermano. No querría sufrir un regaño colateral cuando su madre le diera un furioso sermón a Reese.

Cómo imaginaba, escuchó a Lois subir la voz y a Hal haciendo débiles intentos por calmarla. Pero, al cabo de un rato, los dos hablaban en un tono alterado que Malcolm no logró identificar.

Salió a la sala cubriéndose con una mano la luz de la sirena que lo deslumbraba. Pensó que al menos hubieran podido tener la delicadeza de apagarla. No era como si los vecinos necesitaran las llamativas luces para atraer su atención. El coche de la policía aparcado fuera era tan familiar como la camioneta de Hal.

El policía estaba empapado. El agua aún escurriendo de su gorra y era un poco raro que no oliera a café descafeinado como le gustaba al oficial. En la mesa de la cocina estaban sus padres sentados. Lois ocultaba la cara en sus manos y Hal estaba abrazándola, susurrando cosas en su oído.

La lluvia caía casi como un arroyo por las ventanas esa negra noche.

“¿Y ahora qué hizo Reese?” preguntó por fin metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su pijama. “¿Y dónde está?” dijo buscándolo con la mirada.

“Lo siento mucho, hijo” respondió el policía.

“Ah, sí.” respondió rodando los ojos. “Nosotros también sentimos lo que hizo mi hermano” dijo sin esforzarse siquiera en sonar educado y decente como Lois los había entrenado para hablar con la policía.

“No, me parece que no entiendes chico.” le dijo el oficial.

Dewey estaba ahí también, para variar Malcolm no lo había visto. Estaba unos pasos delante de él. Quizá debía de ponerle un poco más de atención, a veces se portaba como si el niño fuera invisible.

“Ya veo. Está en la estación de policía ¿no? ¿En la correccional juvenil?” Malcolm no entendía porqué nadie le respondía o porqué sus padres ni siquiera levantaban la cabeza “Si es eso qué mal, pero creo que era cuestión de tiempo. Siendo Reese, era cuestión de tiempo.” dijo encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Cuándo vendrá a casa?” preguntó arrastrando sus pies descalzos en camino al refrigerador pero entonces Dewey lo encaró. Apretaba los puños y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su carita estaba roja. 

“¡Nunca!” gritó Dewey “¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Él no volverá!” dijo casi ahogándose con el llanto que estaba a punto de formarse en su garganta pero que logró dominar. “Reese está muerto.”


	2. Lluvia

“Aaah sí, claro” respondió Malcolm entornando los ojos “Reese está muerto.” dijo despreocupado.

Dewey, sus padres y el oficial cambiaron sus expresiones de aflicción por una de indignación.

“¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?” dijo Dewey furioso y corrió a su cuarto llorando.

Malcolm dio un rápido vistazo a los presentes en la sala y se fue atrás de su hermanito.

“Disculpen.” dijo cauteloso.

Sobre la cama y boca abajo, Dewey no paraba de llorar. Después de un rato sintió la presencia de Malcolm y levantó la cara encontrándose con su hermano mayor observándolo cruzado de brazos.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó el niño hipeando.

“Ya deja de actuar, Dewey. Tú eres cómplice de Reese.”

“¿De qué hablas?” respondió furioso.

“No sé qué vayas a ganar, pero no lleven la broma demasiado lejos o mamá los matará a los dos y será en serio.” dijo Malcolm dejándose caer en la cama de Reese, algo que de haber estado su hermano ahí si que le hubiera costado la vida.

Dewey se incorporó bruscamente y se acercó a Malcolm que lo observaba desde su lugar.

“¡Yo no soy cómplice de nada!”

“Por favor. Esto es obra de Reese y lo estás cubriendo. Si algo le pasara de verdad, dudo mucho que estuvieras tan triste.”

“¡Eres horrible!” dijo Dewey y se fue al baño donde siguió llorando.

Llovió toda la noche mientras Malcolm se quedó dormido pensando que su hermano mayor pagaría muy caro esa broma. Se preguntaba, cuál sería el propósito del bobo de Reese.

*  
Algunas semanas antes los chicos merodeaban por el Lucky Aide. El turno de Lois estaba a punto de terminar y había agendado una cita con la escuela de peluqueros. Dewey iba varios pasos detrás de sus hermanos, quejándose porque su cabello ya estaba demasiado corto y no había crecido ni un centímetro en todo el verano.

“Me temo que tendrán que afeitarte la cabeza entera” canturreó Reese en la distancia caminando holgadamente por el pasillo de licores.

Malcolm sonrió mientras leía el reverso de una botella de una bebida de frutas tropicales y luego la devolvió a su lugar indiferente.

Los dos chicos sabían que a Dewey todavía le aterraba la máquina de afeitar y le avergonzaba admitirlo. Todo porque a los cinco años, Reese le había contado que un peluquero había decapitado a un chico sin querer al intentar rasurarle las patillas.

“¿Ah sí? ¡Pues a ustedes también!” gritó el niño a lo lejos.

“Nosotros si tenemos cabello que nos corten” respondió Malcolm alzando la voz y caminando de espaldas para ver la expresión de Dewey. Su hermanito hizo un puchero y se giró en redondo hacia otro pasillo.

Reese y Malcolm soltaron una risilla tonta, satisfechos de haber molestado a Dewey. Entonces Malcolm chocó de espaldas con Reese y los dos se fueron sobre el anaquel de botellas. Haciendo malabares, consiguieron evitar que se cayeran al suelo.

“Fíjate por dónde caminas, estúpido.” le dijo Reese, sin importarle un bledo realmente el desastre que había estado a punto de ocurrir. “¡Mira eso!” dijo, cambiando de inmediato el tema. Corrió hacia un pequeño stand con artículos de playa.

Había un carrusel de gafas de sol y Reese lo giraba muy rápido, buscando.

“No, no, no, Reese. No te quedan. Se necesita cierto estilo para usar gafas y tu no lo tienes.”

Reese se probó un par, la pequeña etiqueta del precio colgaba frente a su nariz.

“¿Estás diciendo que me veo como un idiota?”

Con aquellas gafas tan grandes y la etiqueta sí que lo parecía. Malcolm se mordió el labio.

“Bueno, no AHORA.”

Sin hacerle más caso, Reese puso las gafas otra vez en su lugar pero mal acomodadas.

“¿Qué tal estas?” dijo escogiendo un par ordinario, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas. Ni siquiera eran un modelo imitación de la moda del momento.

“No están mal” respondió encogiéndose de hombros “Aunque lo que necesitamos es bloqueador solar en lugar de gafas.”

“Aaaahg” dijo Reese echando la cabeza hacia atrás “Eres peor que una abuela. Pruébate estas.” y le colocó unas gafas iguales a la suya.

“Ya me siento popular” renegó Malcolm impávido, también con la pequeña etiqueta colgando entre sus ojos. “Admítelo Reese, no vale la pena intentarlo. Jamás lograrás que te inviten a la fiesta del muelle. No basta con intentar tener un look cool.”

“Eso lo decido yo. Además, mírate te quedan bien.”

“¿Me estás halagando? Tú no eres así.” dijo Malcolm receloso.

“No puedo evitarlo, eres tan lindo.” comentó, usando una voz como de bebé.

Malcolm lo empujó y él se carcajeó.

Reese le pasó el brazo por los hombros acercándolo y haciendo que ambos se reflejaran en el pequeño espejo del carrusel.

“¿Acaso no lucimos geniales? Yo diría que sí.”

“Parecemos tontos con las mismas gafas, al menos déjame escoger unas.”

“No. Están al dos por uno y yo pagaré por ellas.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Son mi regalo de verano para ti. Y también de cumpleaños.”

“Oh, pues no deberías ser tan espléndido. Siempre quise unas gafas baratas.”

“Lo sé. Conseguí la piscina y las gafas, todo lo que pido es que seas menos amargado y al menos lo disfrutes. Pedirte que seas divertido es demasiado.”concluyó retirándole las gafas despacio y luego quitándose las suyas.

Reese se quedó mirándolo, esperando por una respuesta.

“Hecho.” dijo Malcolm fastidiado.

“Bien. Estás cerca de ser mi hermano favorito.” le dio una palmada en la espalda.

En la caja que Reese fue a pagar estaba despachando Lois.

“¿Y esto?” dijo ella tomando una de las gafas entre sus manos y mostrándosela a Reese.

“No queremos quedarnos ciegos con el sol de verano.” respondió acodándose en el mostrador.

“Quiero decir que no es su estilo, niños.”

Malcolm se empezó a reír y Reese volteó a verlo.

“Me equivoqué, no eres una abuela, eres como mamá.”

Malcolm dejó de sonreír.

“Nunca vuelvas a decir eso.”

*  
El día después de la visita del oficial seguía lloviendo. Malcolm se despertó tarde y para su sorpresa su padres no estaban, Dewey lo esperaba en el comedor comiendo sin ganas un waffle frío.

“¿A dónde fueron?” preguntó entre bostezos.

“A la estación de policía. Mamá insistió.”

“Por supuesto.”

“Es lo que haría cualquiera” dijo Dewey, aún resentido al parecer porque su hermano creía que era cómplice de Reese. 

Sonó el teléfono y Dewey se sobresaltó. 

Malcolm lo observó con recelo, no entendía la sorpresa de Dewey. Quizá temía que la broma se había descubierto.

“¿Diga?” respondió Malcolm con el auricular en su oído, Dewey lo miraba atento y tenso.

“Hola” dijo Francis en una voz que apenas se podía escuchar.

“Ey.”

“Ya llamé a mamá y a papá. Piama y yo estaremos en camino en un par de horas. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas”

“¿Vienen para acá? ¿Para qué?” dijo Malcolm buscando algo de comer en el refrigerador.

Francis se quedó en silencio. Luego de balbucear un rato le respondió.

“Bueno...debemos estar juntos. Es un momento difícil.”

“Por favor Francis, ¿no me digas que tu caíste también? Lo esperaba de nuestros papás, pero de ti no.”

“Creo que esta vez no es una broma, Malcolm.”

“Claro que lo es. Todos están haciendo un drama por nada. En cualquier instante Reese va a volver, muriéndose de la risa. No puedo ser el único que piensa así.”

“Estar en negación no cambiará las cosas. Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero es la realidad.”

Malcolm apretó con fuerza el auricular.

“¡Es ridículo!” 

“Malcolm, enojarte no resolverá nada y tampoco negarlo. Serías de más ayuda si lo aceptas. Tu eres el inteligente de la familia, podrías ayudar a la policía y decir lo que sabes, tal vez así encuentren el cuerpo de Reese más rápido.”

“¡Ja!”

“¿Te parece gracioso?”

“La verdad sí. Naturalmente “el cuerpo” de Reese tenía que estar desaparecido. Vamos, Francis. No pierdas tu tiempo y días de trabajo por ser parte de esta farsa.”

“Demonios Malcolm, deja de actuar como si lo supieras todo y los demás fuéramos idiotas, al menos por esta vez. Mamá te necesita, todos te necesitamos.”

“Lo que necesitan todos es calmarse.” dijo fríamente “Nada de esto es real, entre más pronto lo entiendan, mejor. Allá tú si quieres desperdiciar el verano.”

Sin que Francis pudiera añadir nada más, Malcolm colgó el teléfono.

Desde la mesa, Dewey lo reprobaba con la mirada. El labio inferior le temblaba.

“¿Y a ti que te pasa?” preguntó Malcolm, sacando los ingredientes para prepararse un sandwich.

“Nos tratas a todos como idiotas porque no crees lo que le pasó a Reese. Pero el único idiota eres tú.”

Malcolm se puso a buscar el pan en las alacenas.

“Se van a sentir realmente tontos cuando se sepa la verdad, ¡¿dónde rayos guardan el pan en esta casa?!”

Agudizando todavía más la mirada, Dewey le respondió.

“Deberías estarme consolando, y a mamá. Deberías decirnos que todo estará bien.”

“¿Por qué quieren que resuelva yo todo? No es asunto mío si son tan crédulos. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a salir a dar una vuelta.”

Dewey se levantó de la mesa.

“Se supone que debes cuidarme hasta que nuestros papás regresen” dijo ceñudo.

“Ah, claro. Genial. Ahora me convertí en tu niñera.”

“Si algo te hubiera pasado Reese estaría triste y se hubiera hecho cargo de mi. ¡Era mejor hermano que tú!” espetó el niño.

Malcolm exhaló ruidosamente.

“Espero estés feliz, ya se me quitó el hambre.” dijo acomodándose en el sofá, buscó el control remoto entre los cojines y se puso a cambiar todos los canales.

¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría todo eso? ¿Habían hablado sus padres con alguien más aparte de Francis? Si eran listos no lo hubieran hecho. Cuando se trataba de Reese era mejor ir con cautela o si no podrían hacer el ridículo. Quizá por eso, Craig no había llegado como un tornado a la casa bañado en llanto para reconfortar a Lois sin que nadie se lo pidiera. 

Ni la familia de Stevie se había aparecido por ahí. Era mejor así. Ellos habían decidido escapar del verano aburrido de la ciudad para vacacionar en algún sitio paradisíaco o en alguna montaña nevada. Malcolm no recordaba qué habían decidido al final. Aunque al principio se alarmó por la opción de la montaña. Esquiar era peligroso para un chico como Stevie. Pero lo peor que podía pasar en un accidente de esquies era no volver a caminar y Stevie en ese aspecto no tenía nada qué perder. 

Malcolm se preguntaba porqué esta ocasión era diferente de cualquier otra fechoría que hubiera cometido Reese para que sus padres cayeran. Francis tenía amigos como Richie que fingían su muerte todo el tiempo. El propio Francis había hecho cosas bastante cuestionables, aterradoras incluso. Era como si su madre de pronto hubiera perdido su instinto de sabueso para olfatear las mentiras de Reese. Si esto seguía así no podría soportarlo.

Miró con molestia por la ventana. Seguía lloviendo. Era una llovizna constante que lo estaba sacando de quicio. Hasta echaba de menos los días calurosos en la piscina. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse quejado los últimos días de sol y por aburrirse. Él quería más diversión y más popularidad, ahora daría lo que fuera por nadar y tumbarse al sol. Pero creía que en retrospectiva uno siempre valoraba de más lo perdido. 

Estaba tentado a salir y saltar la cerca de la casa vacía. Podría quedarse un rato en la piscina, pero con esa estúpida lluvia incesante era obvio que no sería placentero.

Se había olvidado por completo de Dewey. 

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos tenía fija la mirada en la televisión. Un comercial de sodas pasó y luego uno de frituras y después un interminable infomercial de un aplicador de estoperoles.

Más que nunca deseaba darse una buena zambullida. Movía sus piernas de forma nerviosa y tamborileaba los dedos en el descansa brazos del sillón. Detestaba la lluvia y detestaba a Reese por arruinarlo todo. 

O tal vez él tenía una pequeña posibilidad de mejorar su situación.

Se levantó como un resorte y revolvió entre los juegos de mesa de uno de los estantes.

“Ten” le dijo a Dewey que seguía ahí, callado y con los ojos llorosos. Le había arrojado a la mesa un rompecabezas de cientos de piezas “Puedes entretenerte con eso, yo me voy a dar una ducha” continuó dirigiéndose al baño “No se te vaya ocurrir irte.”

Sin esperar la respuesta de Dewey se encerró. La bañera estaba impecable. Lois la había limpiado la última vez, aunque a menudo él y sus hermanos debían hacerlo como castigo. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que ellos la usaban. Lois no se los permitía porque siempre terminaban inundando el baño o tapando la cañería.

A pesar del ambiente húmedo del día, en el baño se sentía un poco más frío. Malcolm puso a llenar la bañera y por un segundo consideró encender una de esas velas aromáticas que su madre usaba para relajarse después de un día pesado de trabajo. Se sintió un poco ridículo. Eso era una cosa de niñas o de su padre también, pero Malcolm estaba consciente de que su padre no era lo que podía decirse un símbolo de virilidad.

“Al diablo” dijo y, para no sentirse menos hombre se limitó a encender sólo una. Con eso bastaría.

Se desvistió rápido y se metió al agua templada.

Pronto vino la decepción. Iba a pasar los próximos veinte minutos sentado ahí como un idiota sin hacer nada. No era ni de cerca como la gloriosa piscina.

Entonces decidió que ya no podía ser más patético de lo que era y vació un poco de líquido para darse un baño de burbujas

Estaba demasiado tenso. Tenía los brazos aferrados a los bordes de la bañera rosada y la espalda muy derecha. La vela aromática y las burbujas no funcionaban de inmediato aparentemente, así que decidió inhalar y exhalar. Era muy difícil soltarse pero ¿por qué?

Al cabo de unos minutos, el suave olor a vainilla estaba resultando ser más agradable. Sin saber en qué momento había sucedido sus brazos estaban ahora bajo el agua. En algún punto se habían deslizado cómodamente. Su nuca estaba ahora recargada en uno de los bordes de la bañera. Todo era tan apacible y le recordó tanto a cuando flotaba y se hundía en la piscina que, tratando de revivir ese recuerdo se sumergió bajo el agua.

No estaba mal, apagar los sonidos del exterior y de su propia mente por un rato. 

Cerró los ojos por un instante y unos segundos después el silencio fue roto por una voz familiar.

“Hola hermanito”

Malcolm abrió los ojos. A través del agua y la espuma vio a Reese inclinado sobre la piscina, las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y una sonrisa burlona.

“¿Velas aromáticas? ¡Ja! Te dije que eras como mamá.” dijo, y su voz se escuchaba como un murmullo bajo el agua.

Dando una angustiosa bocanada en busca de aire, Malcolm sacó medio cuerpo de la bañera. Salpicando agua por todas partes.

Reese ya no estaba ahí.

Malcolm intentaba respirar y entender qué acababa de pasar. Era un hecho que se había dormido, más tiempo del que creía y quién sabe cuanto había pasado sumergido.

¿Era posible que él también estuviera cayendo en la elaborada trampa de Reese? Y si ese había sido un sueño ¿por qué se sentía tan real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! Aquí después de mil años actualizo, si, super tarde pero sin abandonar nunca la historia eso es una promesa.  
> Como les dije, mi intención es hacer capítulos más cortos que el de la otra historia que estoy escribiendo, así me parece más manejable. Cuéntenme qué les va pareciendo, a mi me gusta escribir las dos aunque a veces me duela el corazoncito pero también me sirve de catarsis. Cuídense mucho, gracias por su paciencia y nos leemos pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Parece que Malcolm el de en medio saca lo mejor y lo peor de mí. ¿Pensé este 2020 que escribiría fanfic incestuos*s de dos personajes de una serie tan querida para mi? Claro que no, pero tampoco pensé que me tocaría vivir una maldita pandem!a y todo lo loco que ha sido este año. Lo bueno es que he podido volver a escribir después de años sin hacerlo con frecuencia y nada ha resultado tan desafiante y al mismo tiempo entretenido que escribir sobre una relación tabú.   
> Espero que disfruten esta historia, no se relaciona con la otra serializada que tengo por aquí. Iré agregando tags conforme avance esto.  
> Graaaciaaaas por leer! Cuéntenme qué les parece ♥


End file.
